


九生辞

by April_lama



Category: Real People Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·轮回转世梗，柴哈角色拉郎·ooc和bug有，欢迎指出
Relationships: 余淮/鹿飞, 刘昊然/张若昀, 白龙/风天逸, 秦风/秦明, 萧平旌/范闲, 霍震霄/唐山海
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

一声声脆响震荡着城郊宁静的空气，庭院中竖着一根高大的木桩，本来就不是被精心雕琢过的主，粗糙的表面更是印上了累累鞭痕。  
虽是阳光晴好，但风天逸的心情可不怎么晴朗。  
他将手里长长的软鞭舞出了霸道生风的气势，每一次重重地抽击在木桩上，风天逸的心情便更差一分，挥出的一招一式都更具攻击性。  
一切让他心情并不好的根源便是他当着朝堂上一众大臣的面公然和雪氏一族的重臣雪凛因为军权加重一事而理论甚至动武，事后被自己那摄政王皇叔罚到城郊的风烟渡，意在让他好好反省。心高气傲又被骄纵惯了的羽皇是个犟脾气，被像赶鸭子似地赶到了郊外，借着修行武艺的当儿，把那靶子和木桩当成了出气筒，好一顿折腾。  
但他这个羽皇并非当得空有其名，君王该有的心性他也有，也许是因为在风烟渡不用被指手画脚，风天逸练了几天的武，心里那口闷火也就消了。  
眼看菁英会的那些贵族子弟们都三两结伴外出游山玩水了，被禁足的羽皇软鞭也挥得累了，就干脆回了寝屋往床榻上一躺。  
风天逸刚闭着眼睛眯了没一会儿，就听见一阵呼啦啦的响声。  
他撑着身子迷迷瞪瞪地往声音的来源看去，入眼的却是一只白鸟，通体的羽毛白得如同没有被人踏过的雪地，尖长的喙啄着翅膀上的毛。  
风天逸半天也没在脑海里搜索到关于眼前这只鸟的任何一点相关信息，羽族向来崇尚鸟类，可眼前是一只来历不明的鸟。  
那只白鸟专心地整理着身上的羽毛，丝毫没有注意到风天逸异样的目光，当它抬起细长的脖颈时，才发现面前站着一个人。  
“呃……”风天逸张了张嘴，却不知从何说起。  
那白鸟顿了顿，似是露出了一丝笑意，忽地又张开了那双漂亮的翅膀。  
被白鸟展开翅膀带起的一阵风吓到，风天逸下意识往后退了几步，然后便眼睁睁看着那只鸟飞走了，甚至没挥出他自回到寝殿后就没离手的软鞭。  
风天逸愣了几秒之后，伸手揉了揉自己的眼睛，又用手在眼前挥了几下。  
应该是他累坏了，眼花了。  
重新躺下的风天逸这么对自己说。

可是没过几天那白鸟又一次落在了他的门庭前。  
这一次风天逸没放走那只白鸟，手中的软鞭以迅雷不及掩耳之势缠上了白鸟细细长长又看上去脆弱易折的脖子，巧劲一使，便把白鸟往自己跟前拽。  
白鸟除了扑腾几下翅膀掀翻了摆在门口当装饰品的花瓶和盆栽之外没有任何更激烈的反抗，任由风天逸扯着缠在脖子上的鞭子把自己拉到他面前。  
“说，你擅闯朕的寝宫，居心何在？”  
风天逸也不管白鸟听不听得懂，一句傲气十足的诘问就脱口而出。  
但得到的回答却是白鸟和他大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，然后在风天逸眼前上演了一出大变活人。  
眼看刚刚还被缠住脖子一副任人宰割模样的白鸟忽然双翼一拍变成一个少年，被弹回来的鞭子打到了额头，风天逸才伸手捂住被打到的地方跌坐在床上。  
“我还没来得及问你，才见面第二次你就跟师父一样拿鞭子打我是不是太没礼貌了？”  
问话不成反被噎的风天逸一时间找不出什么话来，就要拿鞭子往眼前的少年身上抽，却不料那少年轻轻松松地把挥出去的鞭子抓在手里，一扯便把握着鞭柄的风天逸往自己这边带。  
一袭白衣的少年一手抓着鞭子，一手扣住风天逸的下颚让他不得不抬起头和他对视，目光细细地把风天逸的五官端详了一遍，借着这个怪异的姿势，风天逸也好好打量了一下少年的相貌。  
漆黑的长发被红白相间的翎毛束起，眼角一抹朱红似乎是彰显着他与众不同的身份，眉眼算不上特别精致，却带着一股浑然天成的仙气。  
虽然他现在的行为和仙气二字大相径庭。  
“长得倒是不错，可惜脾气差了点，师父的话果然没错，人无完人啊。”  
这番话听得风天逸更气不打一处来，可更气的是他居然没办法挣脱白衣少年的手。  
“好了，不逗你玩儿了。”  
少年松手，风天逸一把推开对方，径直坐回床上。  
“我叫白龙，你呢？”  
这厮刚把人调戏完居然还直言不讳地问他的名字？风天逸把脸别过去，索性不理他。吃了闭门羹的白龙也不恼，反而把玩起了被风天逸丢在一旁的软鞭，大概是欣赏够了，便拿着鞭子迈着轻巧的步伐跃下台阶，在不大的院子里舞了起来。  
风天逸瞥了一眼白龙并不算高大壮实而是略显纤细的身影，在身形腾转挪移时才看见，扬起了优美弧度又轻薄得如同白纱的宽大裙摆下是一双不带任何装饰的细白脚踝，和一身干净得一尘不染的白衣倒是相称，手臂上纹着和眼角染着的颜色一模一样的朱砂红纹，像是鲜血流淌在雪白的皮肤上，触目惊心却又带着几分妖冶的美感，却和周身不食人间烟火的气质毫不冲突。  
鞭这种武器，如若缠绕不清便会中伤自己，饶是常年习武的风天逸也花了数年才挥得一手好鞭法。但眼前的白衣少年刚才拿着他的软鞭端详了好一阵，不像是对这种东西很熟悉，动身挥鞭时动作却娴熟得很，每一下挥出的软鞭听着他的指引绕着他如银蛇狂舞，鞭影道道，步法稳健；鞭随身转，亦随步换；收放自如，快而不乱。  
风天逸的视线牢牢地定在白龙上不动了，尽管那软鞭是自己习武所用，鞭法也是自己练过无数遍的，他却把这茬子事忘到了脑后，满眼只有那披着白色羽衣专心舞鞭的身影。

白龙径自舞了一会儿才停下来，手臂一扯，软鞭便被收回到掌心。  
风天逸歪着头在旁边看完了全程，白龙刚停下来，他便毫不吝啬地鼓起了掌，嘴角带着似是赞许似是玩味的笑容，看着对方踏上台阶步入房内。  
“舞得不错。”高高在上的羽皇向来极少开口夸人，眼前这个少年实实在在引起了他的注意。  
白龙大大咧咧地在地板上屈膝坐下，双手抱膝，下巴枕在膝盖上，冲着风天逸一笑：“我看着你练过很多遍了。”  
风天逸端着杯子差点没把茶全都洒了：“你什么时候看着我练的？在哪？”  
才坐下的白龙又站起身，展开双臂疾跑几步，瞬间又化为先前的白鸟，在院子上空盘旋了几圈，才重新收起双翼变回人形站在风天逸跟前。  
“就是这么看着你的，我看了很久了。”  
“为什么一直看着我？”  
风天逸问出这个问题才发现话题偏离了原本的轨道。  
而白龙毫不避讳，少年清澈的嗓音回答得干脆直接。  
“因为你是我见过的最好看的人。”  
风天逸被他这么直白地一夸反而不知道说些什么，他想了想方才少年告诉他的名字，勾唇一笑。  
“你是不是想知道我的名字？”  
白龙点了点头。  
“那你可听好了，我只说一遍。”  
“羽皇，风天逸。”

自那之后风天逸在风烟渡的生活似乎没那么索然无味了。  
“我倒是挺好奇你为什么可以一会儿变成人一会儿变成白鸟。”  
白龙第三次来的时候风天逸已经准备好了几盘让随从去采来的奇珍异果，在外人面前，君王的牌面还是要有的。  
“那是幻术，是我师父教给我的。”白龙也不客气，拿过一个看上去色相不错的果子也没问洗没洗过就啃了起来，“不过，一切都是也有也无，真真假假罢了。对了，丹龙知道我到你这来以后偏要我给他带点好东西回去，你们这儿有什么特产吗？”  
风天逸哼了一声：“你当你是来旅行的？刚见面就占我便宜还想顺走我的东西？你师父没教你怎么待人接物吗？”  
“也难怪你一个皇族嫌弃我没什么教养，别人也老说我和丹龙是野孩子，疯起来没大没小没边没沿的那种。”白龙不多时就啃完了手里的果子，把果核往精致的盘子里一扔，“不过也差不了太多，我爹赌钱赌输了，就把我卖给师父了，自此就没再管过我的死活。”  
风天逸皱了皱眉：“你当真说的是实话？”  
“我可没想过要骗你。”白龙的笑容多了几分苦涩，“我也很久没有他的消息了，这么多年以来，在意我的也就剩下丹龙还有师父了。”  
风天逸看似傲慢任性的外表之下隐藏的是一颗温柔敏感的心，白龙说起自己的遭遇时语气平淡得像是和他无关，但他眼里的那一丝落寞没逃过风天逸的眼睛。  
心软了的羽皇咬了咬嘴唇，觉得自己好像犯了什么错，他往白龙那边凑了凑，轻声地开了口：“其实，我和你差不多。”  
不等白龙开口说什么，风天逸便把自己的身世和盘托出，就连那个可能会在南羽都掀起轩然大波的秘密也被他毫不犹豫地说出了口，他莫名信任眼前这个只见了三面的白鹤少年，一切在外人面前必须隐忍的情绪全都倾泻而出。  
白龙也没有打断风天逸，只是静静看着眼前已经与初见时高傲的模样截然不同的年轻羽皇微红着眼眶，连声音都不自觉弱了几分。  
“所以，我是注定没办法像其他羽人一样凝出双翼了。”  
风天逸打量着白龙被羽衣宽大的衣袖遮盖住的修长双臂，那双手臂曾在他眼前化作一对宽大的羽翼让白龙在天空中自由翱翔，那是每一个羽人都殷切期盼并且能够拥有的。但风天逸不能，他没有能够生出羽翼的翼孔，注定无法像其他的族人一样，即便他是羽族的皇，却背负着常人所没有的压力。说到伤心处，风天逸低下了头，鸦羽般的睫毛颤动着，搅乱了眼底的清明。  
不能生出羽翼是风天逸心里永远的一道伤口，无法愈合。  
白龙注意到风天逸看着自己的眼神，不知道从何时起，风天逸的一颦一笑都牵动着他的心。也许是在天空中飞翔时偶然看到庭院中独自习武的倔强身影，也许只是看到对方那双眼睛的一瞬间，说得更简洁些，不过是一眼万年。  
于是白龙遵从自己的内心，伸出手臂揽过风天逸的肩膀，让他靠在自己的颈窝，手指轻轻地按在方才风天逸所说本应该有着翼孔的脊背处，声音也低沉下来。  
“如果可以的话，我愿意把我的翅膀给你。”  
风天逸的身体在白龙的手抚上他的肩背时僵了一下，很快又放松下来。  
“那是属于你的东西，夺走了你的翅膀，你也会活不下去不是吗？”  
“没关系，因为你比我更需要它。”  
闻言风天逸抬起了埋在白龙肩膀上的头，碧眸中含着倔强。  
“可我不需要。”他斩钉截铁。  
白龙不解：“为什么？”  
“我已经很久没有过自由的感觉了。”风天逸道，“从我父皇去世的那一刻起，我就生活在摄政王的监控之下，他能因为一个想要谋反的大臣把我罚到风烟渡反思，就有本事做出更过分的事情。”  
“与其这样敛起锋芒生活，倒不如不要这皇位，出去云游四方，过闲云野鹤的生活。反正，那些老臣知道了我没有翼孔这件事，不知道要怎么处置我这个羽皇，我在他们眼里，就是任人宰割的羔羊，一点实权都没有。”  
白龙似乎明白了几分，但他看风天逸仍要继续说，便没有出声。  
“我真的，很羡慕你能过自由自在的生活。在这之前我几乎不敢想象这种可能性，但是你出现了。”  
“我长不出羽翼，所以想让你带着我飞出这座牢笼，再无束缚，从此只有自由。”  
风天逸说完后是良久的沉默。  
“……我明白了。”  
白龙望着风天逸染上红色的眼角，伸手抹掉那一滴将落未落的泪珠。  
“那我等着你，你说什么时候可以走了，那我们就走，带你离开这里。”  
“到时候，我们可以去任何地方，只要你想，我就带你去。”  
“天逸，你说如何？”  
而风天逸给他的回答很明确。  
他捧着白龙的脸颊，吻了吻他的唇角。

菁英会的贵族少年们不明白羽皇陛下在搞什么，除了每日惯例习武之外，担当护卫的他们几乎没见到过几次风天逸，总是在练完武之后就被匆匆赶出了风烟渡。惟有被风天逸的皇叔风刃几次派去关照羽皇身体状况的老御医才偶尔能见上几回，但羽皇连个正眼都没给他，只是抛给他一句“我好得很，不必摄政王大人过多关心。”就关门送客。  
老御医自是不太放心，便多了个心眼，在夜幕降临时躲在了羽皇的窗沿下，入耳的内容却像是情人私会才会有的对话，朝里望去，眼前的情景却让他大惊失色。  
白日还盛气凌人的羽皇陛下此刻衣襟凌乱，束发的羽饰也散落一地，墨色长发披散开来，正同一个黑发白衣、相貌出众的少年忘我地唇齿交缠。  
老御医不敢再往下看了，也顾不得羽族时代流传下来的礼节，惊慌失措地往摄政王所在的宣勤殿跑。本想给闲居在郊外的侄子一个惊喜的摄政王听到老御医的回报，手中的翡翠玉杯被重重地敲碎在桌上。  
“风天逸你也真是长本事了！我本意让你去风烟渡是为了好好反思，你倒好，居然私自蓄养面首！”  
风刃除了一身火气之外更多的是心寒，他知道雪氏一族意图谋反已久，但眼下朝廷并没有将其斩草除根的能力，只能先让人风光一阵子，再来个措手不及，自己那侄儿却不明白个中缘由，嘴唇里吐出的尽是刻薄刺骨的嘲讽。  
但这位摄政王很快便冷静了下来，再三思索后，决定亲自问个究竟。  
第二天一早，风刃便令人起驾到风烟渡去。  
风天逸正待在自己的寝殿里，他和白龙每天约好的见面时间快到了，担当护卫的向从灵却匆匆敲了敲门：“陛下！摄政王大人来了！”  
风天逸一听到摄政王三个字立刻就变了脸，但还没等他下逐客令，风刃已经踏入了寝殿中。  
“先退下吧，我和陛下有私事要谈。”  
驱走了附近的护卫，风刃在风天逸跟前站定。  
“摄政王忙于朝中事务，怎么会有空到朕这里来？”  
风天逸没正眼看他，语气里充满冰冷。  
“本王今日来，是想看看陛下这段日子过得如何。不过，今日我到这里，并非以摄政王的身份，而是作为一个亲叔叔，陛下也不必这么不待见本王吧。”  
“有什么话就直接说吧，朕一会儿还有私事，不方便见人。”  
风天逸不想让别人知道白龙的身份，只想赶紧把眼前的风刃打发走。  
“有什么私事是连身为摄政王的皇叔我也不能知道的吗？”风刃今天似乎很耐得下性子，“莫非是……陛下也有了什么不为人知的秘密？”  
“我已经说了，你有什么事情就赶紧问，别拐弯抹角。”风天逸先按捺不住了，“否则，休怪朕不顾情面。从灵，送客！”  
这么多年以来，侄子的脾气都没有多少改变，也不知道应该是好还是坏。风刃自顾自地叹了一声，然后和护卫吩咐了几句，便绕过正门，到了后院羽皇寝殿的窗下，借着一片草丛偷望。  
毫不客气地下了逐客令后，风天逸似是松了口气，重新坐回床榻上。  
没过多久，外面就传来一阵呼啦啦的声音。  
风刃先是看到一只通体雪白、脖颈细长的鸟儿落在台阶上，一挥翅膀，就变成了一个少年模样的人。白色纱衣，乌黑的长发上装饰着红白相间的翎羽，微垂的眼角和薄唇染着一抹朱红，与老御医的描述高度符合。  
风刃眯了眯眼睛，这少年倒也是生着一副精致的面容，与自己那号称澜州第一美人的侄子比起来倒是分毫不输，相貌不俗又正值年少，难怪关系非同一般。  
看着平日盛气凌人的羽皇此刻在这个少年面前完全卸下了那层冷冰冰的盔甲，变得稚若孩童，风天逸脸上的笑容是风刃已经很久没有见过的了。  
于是，风刃改变了原来的主意。  
回到宣勤殿后，风刃对此没有提起任何一个字。

在那之后南羽都很快就变了天。  
羽皇风天逸拿回金羽令，一向与雪凛交好的摄政王风刃率兵倒戈反将一军，在菁英会弟子收集的证据指认下，雪凛见大势已去，便不再反抗，任凭处决，笼罩在羽族百姓头上的阴云终于被驱散。  
罪魁祸首已被连根拔除，风天逸终于能静下心来，白龙那边已经向师父交代清楚，只等着风天逸按照原定计划将皇位退让给风刃，他们便能自由。  
“你说你皇叔要送点东西给我，结果就只是一壶酒？”  
白龙捧着那壶酒，颠来倒去看了几眼之后黑了脸。  
“别不知足啊。这是我们羽族的特产，配方不允许外传的。”风天逸撇了撇嘴，“我还以为风刃那老家伙知道你的身份之后会大发雷霆然后棒打鸳鸯，结果居然还同意替我接管统治羽族这件苦差事。”  
“棒打鸳鸯？你和我？”白龙不知是装傻还是真傻，故作疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，“哦，说起来我以前倒是梦见过一只孔雀，告诉师父以后还说那以后会是我的心上人，我以为师父拿我开玩笑，谁知道是真的。”  
风天逸对白龙的情商感到嫌弃，翻了个白眼。  
“师父教了我幻术，还教了我很多东西，可就是没教我喝酒。”白龙把手里的酒壶放在了桌上，顽皮地勾起了嘴角，“不如你教我？”  
风天逸看他的表情就知道白龙又在信口胡诌了，但他还是拿过一旁洗好的酒杯，拔开瓶塞倒了点酒：“行啊，你学会了就同我比比酒量如何？”  
“那我肯定比你能喝。”白龙得意地抬起下巴。  
“别高兴得太早，谁把谁喝趴下还不一定。”风天逸把一杯酒推到白龙面前，“公平起见，我让你先喝。”  
“你不是要教我喝酒吗？怎么是我先喝？”  
风天逸见白龙没有要喝的意思，便端起酒杯：“那你可要看好我是怎么喝的，我不会教第二遍。”  
“嗯。”白龙支着下巴认真地看着他。  
风天逸不打算缺席第二天皇叔的登基仪式，也就没想喝太醉，眼前这杯酒下肚也没什么感觉，而后抛过去一个眼神：“该你了。”  
白龙毫不示弱，端起自己的那杯，仰头就要喝，眼角余光却瞥到了风天逸嘴角的一缕血丝。来不及等他放下杯子去看风天逸的状况，黑红色的淤血已经顺着风天逸的下颚滴落在案。  
风天逸只觉得五脏六腑传来一阵被强行撕裂开来的剧痛，神经和身体的联系随之被切断，闭上眼前的最后一眼，是白龙惊慌失措地将缓缓倒下的自己接入怀中。  
宣勤殿内，正在和重臣商讨第二日仪式相关事宜的风刃被忽然闯入的侍卫打断。  
“摄政王大人，羽皇陛下突发疾病，请立即传唤太医院所有御医！”

看到躺在床榻上双目紧闭、面色惨白的风天逸，风刃一时间竟不知道如何是好。  
他转过身看向那跪倒了一片的御医：“是谁先发现逸儿……陛下发病的？”  
御医们面面相觑，不敢抬头看风刃。  
“摄政王大人，发现陛下的……是一名陌生的白衣少年。”  
风刃看也没看他们一眼：“那名少年现在在何处？为何不见他人？”  
御医也不知道那发现羽皇的是何等人物，只记得那名眉清目秀的少年抱着昏迷的羽皇出现时，脸色阴沉得可怕。  
“回禀大人，臣等……臣等也不知道啊。”  
风刃勃然大怒，正要开口怒叱，却被一个声音打断了。  
“是我。”  
风刃循着声音的来源望去，瞳孔微微震颤了一下。  
那个原本宛如出尘仙子般的白衣少年此刻换了一身麻色的粗布衣，发间的羽饰也不见了，飘逸的黑发被一根木簪挽起，面色煞白得如同正处于昏迷中的羽皇。  
白龙紧紧地抿着唇，清隽的五官此刻却令人心生寒意。  
他缓缓地从门口走进来，每一步却已不似之前那样轻快。  
别说御医，连风刃都像是被施了定身法一般。  
没有人出手阻止眼前这个眼神阴鸷的少年，他眼底的情绪也让人感到了畏怯。  
白龙在床榻前站定，冷冷地注视着风刃和一众御医。  
“告诉我，天逸他怎么了。”

在寻求了所有大夫的帮助却仍不知风天逸到底中了什么毒之后，风刃带来了一个熟知蛊毒的巫医。  
“陛下中的是一种罕见的蛊毒，中蛊之人如同被万虫撕咬，直至被完全吞噬所有血肉，成为一具枯骨。”  
“那这种毒能解吗？”  
巫医环视了一圈屋子里的人，微微鞠躬，随即缓慢地开口：  
“此类蛊毒本应剧毒无解，若能有一命格过硬之人共担此蛊毒，或能将自己的心头血作为药引，或许有救。但是，此法也只是传说，并没有人真正尝试过，毕竟，取了那人的心头血，那人也将命不久矣，共担蛊毒者，身体也将受到剧毒侵蚀，只不过是帮中蛊之人分担了痛苦而已。”  
风刃脸色凝重地听完了巫医的话，随即望着侄儿陷入了两难之中。  
正当风刃进退两难时，一直站在旁边默不作声的白龙却忽然开了口。  
“我来。”  
简短的三个字，却宛如重锤定音。  
风刃有些讶异：“你不怕连自己都难逃蛊毒的折磨吗？”  
“天逸和我约定好，要一起远走高飞，如果他死了，我一人独活还有何意义？”  
白龙的眼神和语气坚毅又决绝，让风刃仿佛想起了先皇对先皇后的执着与爱恋。  
“……为什么？”  
良久的沉默后，风刃开口，他想真正确认，白龙对风天逸，是否就像先皇对先皇后一样，执着、倔强，爱恋深沉如同海水。  
白龙的回答简短而坚定，微红的眼角缓缓淌下一滴泪，嘴角却带着笑意。  
“因为我爱他。”

巫医看了一眼身后的御医，又看了一眼风刃，然后转身，接过侍从端来的一个小盅，里面装着不知为何物的黑色液体，还有一把小小的匕首。  
“如果心意已决，那么，请服下这盅里的蛊药，共担蛊毒的誓约一经建立便无法解除，另外，你也可以取自己的心头血加入药引，双管齐下，或许陛下能够摆脱蛊毒。”  
白龙没等风刃再说什么，便接下巫医递来的小盅，望了一眼风天逸，毫不犹豫地地仰起头，一饮而尽。  
风刃看着白龙没有半分犹豫的动作，轻叹一声，示意御医都退下。  
“开始吧。”  
巫医念起了咒语，白龙蹲下身，握住了风天逸交叠在身前的手。  
蛊毒被巫医慢慢引入白龙的身体，白龙几乎是立即就吐出了一口毒血，沾染在他和风天逸交握的手上，但他却没有松手。  
白龙咬紧了嘴唇，但意识却逐渐消失。  
他昏了过去。  
  
白龙是在一个陌生的地方醒过来的。  
风刃、巫医、御医全都不见了，提醒他自己身在何处的，是一缕透过洞口照进来的阳光。  
白龙看着身旁依然没有苏醒的风天逸，小心翼翼地伸出手，触摸到的却是渐渐冷下来的皮肤。  
“天逸，天逸……”  
他放柔了声音唤着爱人的名字，却没有得到任何回答。  
难道共担蛊毒的方法失败了？  
白龙的脑海霎时一片空白。  
“……我想让你带着我飞出这座牢笼，再无束缚，从此只有自由……”  
“……那是属于你的东西，夺走了你的翅膀，你也会活不下去……”  
风天逸的声音在脑海里断断续续地响起，白龙的思绪忽然恢复了清明。  
如果共担蛊毒不奏效，那就还有一种办法。  
白龙摸了摸自己身上的衣袋，摸出了之前巫医交给他的那把匕首。也许，取了自己的心头血，风天逸就会醒过来。  
他活不活着不重要，他在意的，就只有风天逸而已。  
白龙俯下身去，留恋似地吻了一下风天逸的唇。  
为了让你醒过来，我什么都愿意做。  
匕首插进了心口，白龙拉起风天逸的手，划破了掌心的皮肤，按在自己正不断涌出鲜血的伤口上。  
白龙望着风天逸的侧脸，最后一次勾起了带血的唇角。  
失去意识前，他仿佛看到风天逸笑了。  
你一定会醒过来的，对吗？  
没关系，我等你，多久我都愿意。  
我爱你。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·第二世，萧平旌x范闲  
> ·私设众多，请勿深究，不喜勿入

十年前。  
萧平旌跟自己的父亲和哥哥在去往京城的路上走散了。  
那是一片很安静的竹林，风吹过竹叶的沙沙声隐没在潺潺溪水流过的声音当中，偶尔有几声脆亮的虫鸣传来。  
萧平旌把毛边的蓝色长袍往自己身上紧了紧，皮质的护腕和有些过长的衣摆穿在他身上还显得有些老成，踩着落了一地的竹叶往前走。  
他是长林王府的二公子，自幼就受教于琅琊阁，因为父亲是当朝重臣，他也沾了一点父亲的光，得到梁帝的照顾。此行和父兄一起去京城，是由于兄长在战役中率军立功，圣上特此封赏。父亲原本想要他亲眼见见大场面，为他将来成长为一个出色的将帅之才做准备，眼下自己因为顾着看一路上争奇斗艳的野花没来得及跟上父兄的脚步，小公子在陌生的竹林里头迷了路。  
萧平旌习惯性地把手往腰侧一搭却摸了个空，他才想起来之前一直佩戴的剑因为用钝了而被父亲卖给铁匠，这次进京打算给他选一把新的。  
他拽了拽腰带，在用随处可见的石子儿做标记结果还是在林子里兜了好几圈之后，从小被父亲教育出来的不急不缓的性格让他没有原路折回去，反而继续向更深的地方走去。  
直到他看见那片小小的坡道。  
此时已经入秋，阳光不像盛夏时那么毒辣刺眼，透过竹叶，在石头凿成的台阶上洒下斑驳的金色光斑，随着叶子的摆动而晃着人眼。  
一个男孩一身紫衣，衣摆随着转身的动作飞扬出好看的弧度，细碎的光影打在暗紫色的宽大衣袖上，繁复的绣线映着金色的阳光。  
男孩刚刚完成一个斩击的动作，绷直的手臂线条和木剑与地面形成了一个绝佳的角度。  
萧平旌抬起头，他站在逆光的位置，只能看到男孩束着长发的发饰，还有嘴角那抹似有似无的笑意。  
映在萧平旌的眼里，却是格外养眼。  
十岁的萧家二公子并不知道如何形容自己此刻的感觉，他只是觉得眼前的人融进了秋日的景色里。  
男孩注意到了萧平旌，他从台阶最高处的平地上低头往下看，萧平旌站在台阶的最低处，抬起头。  
“你是什么人？”  
稚嫩的嗓音里带着几分傲气，男孩收回木剑，往腰间一挂。  
萧平旌张了张嘴，一向在父兄面前都口齿伶俐的他此刻忽然不知道怎么回答这个问题。  
“你怎么不说话？你是哑巴吗？”  
而男孩一步步走下台阶来，上上下下打量了他几眼，觉得没趣，便转身想走。  
“等一下！”  
萧平旌慌乱之下伸手揪住了男孩的袖子。  
“干嘛？”男孩转过身来。  
“我……我……”  
萧平旌想掩盖自己因为光顾着玩了才走丢的尴尬事实，但他眼里几分慌乱的神情却出卖了他。  
而男孩看他的那一身装扮，随手就从旁边抽了一把木剑扔给他。  
“拿着。”  
“啊？”萧平旌接过来有点愣神，“什么……”  
男孩转而露出一个小狐狸般狡黠的笑容：  
“先跟我过两招吧。”  
他退后了几步，腰间的木剑被抽出，剑尖直指萧平旌，脸上的笑意却依然不变。  
那木剑的分量还不轻，萧平旌刚刚拿稳，男孩就向他冲了过来。  
萧平旌几乎没有来得及看清木剑的轨迹，凭借着本能往后退了半步，双手握住剑鞘，抬手挡下了那当头劈下的木剑。  
真快。  
在萧平旌感叹的同时两把木剑重重地撞在一起，巨大的冲击力居然震得萧平旌虎口有些发麻。  
男孩的动作却没有停下来，他的手腕挑起一个异样的弧度，剑身拐了一个弯，把萧平旌的剑往旁边别了出去，一剑打向他的肋骨。  
饶是萧平旌在琅琊阁修习了几年也没看出眼前的男孩用的是什么剑法，刀刀都像是冲着要害，在他的记忆里似乎没有这种毫无章法的剑法。  
萧平旌几个闪身加后退躲过几次攻击，男孩的动作很急，带着几分急于求成的心态，他看不清对方的动作，只能在每一次木剑刺破空气时判断男孩下一步的动向。  
男孩被挡回去之后稳稳地落了地，脚下却一个急转身，木剑拦腰挥出。  
萧平旌来不及挥剑，只能矮下身躲避，木剑几乎擦着他的身体掠过，带起一阵剑风。  
以手撑地，萧平旌借力往后一个空翻，但奈何脚下没有站稳，男孩的剑也改变了走向劈向他的脚踝。  
重重坐在地上的萧平旌结结实实摔了个屁股墩，男孩则站直了身子，剑尖直指萧平旌的咽喉，居高临下地看着他。  
“你输了！”  
男孩的眼里流露出胜利后的喜悦，他收回木剑，从衣袋里掏出一个梨子，抛给了从地上爬起来的萧平旌。  
“这个算是给你的安慰。”他的语调里充满了得意。  
拍了拍身上的灰土，萧平旌被那个梨子砸了个准，差点又摔一跤。  
“那……那个……我其实……迷路了……所以才会……呃……”  
不知道是因为紧张还是别的什么原因，萧平旌一句话说得结结巴巴的。  
“嗯？原来你不是哑巴是结巴啊？”  
“……”  
男孩捏着下巴若有所思，然后便自顾自地笑了。  
萧平旌看着他一会儿拉着自己要过招一会儿又自己在那里笑，正一头雾水时，男孩的声音仿佛拨开云雾般传进耳朵。  
“我叫范闲，你呢？”  
萧平旌看看男孩，又看看手里的梨子，顿时笑出了小虎牙。  
“我叫萧平旌。”

范闲到长林王府时已经是日上三竿。  
他熟门熟路地穿过回廊找到萧平旌的住的屋子，敲了半天门没人答应，才溜到窗户边，把帘子提起一条缝，果不其然看到对方正用被子蒙着头睡得正香。  
范闲的眼珠子转了转，从衣袋里摸出一个梨子，干脆掀开竹帘扔了进去，满意地看到被子团抖了一下。  
“谁砸我！”  
正睡得香的萧平旌一脚把被子踹出去几米远，头发炸了毛，正当他手里拿着那个梨子怒气冲冲准备冲出去时，范闲靠在窗沿边上笑得五官都飞起。  
“范闲！”  
虽然已经是无话不谈的好友，但好梦被打断的萧平旌还是有点不满。  
“都日上三竿了，二公子还不起来练武，怕不是想输给我？”范闲继续他的激将法。  
“我这不是做了好梦才不舍得醒过来么！”萧平旌把手里的梨子扔回给范闲。  
“那你倒是说说，你做了什么梦呀？”范闲接住那个梨子，揣回兜里。  
“我……我……”萧平旌不想被范闲知道他梦到了自己跟范闲初遇时连双方的名字都不知道就打了一场还打输了的糗事，以范闲的脾气，准会揪着不放，“我干嘛要告诉你？”  
“你梦见什么了？”范闲不依不饶。  
“我……我梦见你了！”  
萧平旌心一横，干脆坦白，他倒要看看范闲怎么接。  
“关于我的梦啊……”范闲摸摸下巴，大约能猜到个七八分，“是不是你跟我比武赢了？”  
萧平旌的心思被看了个透，赌气似地把被子往头上一蒙，眼不见为净。  
没得到回答的范闲眼睛一眯，顿时想出了个鬼主意：“也正好挺久没比了，不如二公子今天跟我比一场，一探虚实？”  
“不比！今天我没心情！”  
“二公子这是心虚了？”  
论嘴上功夫，萧平旌就没赢过范闲，对方看上去一副温润如玉的谦谦君子形象，本性却是个小狐狸，牙尖嘴利不说还一脑袋鬼点子。遇上这么个主儿，算是他萧平旌倒了八辈子霉。  
“谁心虚了！比就比！”萧平旌一掀被子跳下床，“你等我收拾一下，还是去老地方打，省得打坏了东西又被我爹教训！”  
“行啊。”范闲歪头笑得眯起了眼睛。  
“你找得到路吗？”

和萧平旌方才梦里一模一样的场景，只是执剑对峙的两个小男孩已经长大成人，骨骼抽长，稚气的脸颊也渐渐被时光雕琢出温润俊逸的棱角。  
范闲站在台阶顶端，展开双臂纵身一跃便落在了萧平旌面前，长剑直指对方面门。  
连用剑的一招一式都和初见时那样相似。  
萧平旌侧身，剑身贴着对方的剑擦过去，避开剑锋，化守为攻，做出一个横扫的动作。范闲向后仰下身躲避的同时左脚蹬地腾空，右脚踢出，破掉了萧平旌的攻势，整个人向后翻去，趁对方站稳脚跟的空档，双手执剑，朝着萧平旌拦腰横劈。  
萧平旌深知被这一下劈中后核心力量会立即崩塌，必败无疑，干脆一跃而起，在空中翻转身形，范闲见状改变方向，格挡住萧平旌从空中直劈而下的剑，两把长剑重重地碰撞在一起，巨大的冲击力把两人都弹了出去。  
两个人谁都没占到便宜，一个被反推出去几尺的距离，另一个重重地落在最低一级的石阶前。  
范闲没等萧平旌发动攻势就一个箭步冲了出去。  
萧平旌盯着范闲使力时紧紧抿着的嘴唇，忽然发力，硬生生把范闲挡了回去，但范闲也是个不服输的性子，一时间，两人打得难舍难分，你来我往，好不痛快，刀光剑影看得人眼花缭乱。  
愈战愈勇的两个人从下午一直打到了天黑，直到双方都筋疲力竭方才收手。  
“你不是说今天没心情吗？我觉得你打得不错。”范闲把长剑收回剑鞘，“比我刚见到你的时候能打多了。”  
“人生如逆水行舟，不进则退，我不努力岂不是要被你笑话一辈子？”萧平旌紧了紧束发的带子，把被汗水沾湿后黏在额头上的碎发捋上去。  
萧平旌抬起头，几颗星星已经迫不及待地出现在夜幕上，为夜晚的主角亮相做准备。  
他的嘴角浮现一丝笑容。  
“今晚一起赏月吧。”  
范闲没有拒绝，他拍了拍衣服上的灰土，朝萧平旌走去。

“我刚想起来今天是八月十五。”范闲抱着一个酒坛子朝萧平旌走过去，“来，喝点桂花酒。”  
“喝醉了你送我回家啊？”萧平旌看着他变戏法似地又拿出两个酒杯。  
“去，我可背不动你，你又不是若若那样的姑娘家。”范闲嫌弃地翻了个白眼。  
“也对，我觉得你才像姑娘家。”萧平旌看着范闲打开坛子倒了两杯酒，撑着下巴调笑道。  
范闲手一抖，酒差点洒在自己的衣摆上。  
一轮玉盘似的月亮升了上来，挂在天空中，明晃晃的。  
“金樽清酒斗十千，玉盘珍羞直万钱。”大诗人范闲见状，又忍不住就着清淡的桂花酒吟了两句不知是临场编的还是古人的名句。  
“玉盘倒是有，哪里来的珍羞？”萧平旌瞥了他一眼，“不会又是你胡诌来糊弄我的吧？”  
范闲不屑地哼了一声：“那你倒是说说，我怎么胡诌了？”  
萧平旌脑子里没他那些存货自然说不出个所以然，但他又不想在比剑打成平手之后在口头上落败，于是决定搬出自家大嫂在小时候给他讲过的故事凑个数。  
“我说不过你，但我能给你讲个故事，成不？”  
范闲提起了些许兴趣“什么故事？”  
萧平旌拍了拍自己身旁的位置：“你坐过来我再告诉你。”  
范闲看了他几秒，然后很不情愿地起身坐到了萧平旌旁边。  
“真听话。”萧平旌伸手摸了摸他的发顶，“那你听好，我讲了啊。”  
范闲没好气地拍开他的手：“正经点，别动手动脚的。”  
萧平旌清了清嗓子，然后微微扬起了下巴。  
“传说，以前有一片叫做澜州的地方，生活着一个族群，其中血脉至纯净者，可以凝出双翼，翱翔天空，被称之为羽族，羽族的统治者，被称之为羽皇。据说，故事中的那位羽皇因为堪称世间绝色的容貌，固有澜州第一美人的称号。那位羽皇虽然生得一张好面孔，但却性格孤傲乖张，经常被实际掌权的当朝摄政王罚到郊外的行宫静思其过。某一天，有一只仙鹤一样的神鸟落在了羽皇的窗前，实际上，那是一个擅长幻术的少年幻化而成。”  
“这一代羽皇有个秘密，那就是不能像他的族人一样在二十岁时长出双翼，因为他的父亲来自羽族，母亲来自人族，为人羽两族混血之子，所以天生便没有翼孔。而那个擅长幻术的少年，暂且叫他白鹤少年吧，在得知羽皇的难言之隐之后，便要把自己的羽翼献给羽皇。”  
“羽皇和白鹤少年几次相处下来已经是至交，自然不同意，于是向白鹤少年许诺，自己会把天下交给和自己有血缘关系的摄政王，然后双宿双飞。”  
“等一下。”范闲打断他，“你说双宿双飞，难道羽皇和那白鹤少年是伴侣？”  
“不错。”萧平旌点头。  
“后来，羽皇履行承诺，把皇位让给了摄政王，眼看他们就能够就此远走高飞，但也就在他们启程离开的前夜，发生了意外。”  
“羽皇被奸佞之人下了蛊毒，而摄政王请来的巫医说，若有一命格过硬之人能共担此蛊毒，或许有效，还有一种解法，就是有人愿意取自己的心头血作为药引，方能解除蛊人之毒，但没人会愿意用自己的命去赌他人的命。”  
范闲听到这里已经猜到了七八分，而萧平旌的叙述也和他想的差不多。  
“那个白鹤少年愿意为了羽皇献出与自己的生命等同重要的羽翼，此刻自然也答应了巫医的要求，喝下了蛊药，用生命作为代价来承担蛊毒的痛苦。只可惜，这种方法并没有成功。羽皇依然昏迷不醒。”  
“后来，白鹤少年和羽皇都不知去向何处，最终羽皇是否苏醒，是否和白鹤少年终成眷属，也没有人知道。不过，关于这个故事的结局，有两种说法。”  
范闲不自觉地咬着嘴唇，等着萧平旌的下文。  
“一种，是白鹤少年苦苦守候一生也没能等到羽皇苏醒。另一种，就是白鹤少年取了自己的心头血给羽皇解毒，羽皇苏醒，但无法接受失去爱侣的痛苦，选择自尽，和深爱的人共赴黄泉。”  
范闲咬着嘴唇，良久才开口问道：“只有这两种结局吗？”  
萧平旌似乎也不想多说，只是自顾自抿了一口酒，不置可否。  
范闲自从听到这个故事开始就觉得有些不对劲，他明知道自己和萧平旌都跟这个故事没有任何关系，心头涌上来的悲伤却几乎要将他淹没。  
刚喝下去的桂花酒似乎有点上头，范闲的视线有些朦胧，眼前萧平旌的侧脸轮廓却越发清晰，微垂的眼角，紧抿的嘴唇，整个人透出一种陌生又熟悉的感觉。  
这不像是他认识的那个一直意气风发的萧平旌，反倒越像方才故事中那个身处绝望的深渊却抱着一丝希冀，痴痴地守候爱人苏醒的白鹤少年。  
而萧平旌同样如此，他每讲一个字，那种濒临绝望却期盼着一线光明的感觉便越发真实。  
“平旌。”  
直到范闲带着点醉意而变得低沉的声音响起。  
萧平旌回过头，范闲的脸近在咫尺。  
仿佛这一切本该发生。  
萧平旌放下了酒杯的手攀上了范闲的脸颊，手指一寸一寸描摹对方的面部轮廓，范闲也不反抗，而是放任他的动作。  
于是萧平旌遵从自己的内心，倾身吻上了范闲的唇。

范闲原本以为，自己和萧平旌就会如此平平安安地度过一生。  
直到那一天的到来。  
范闲怎么也想不到自己会是庆国当朝君主庆帝的亲生儿子，他从一个尚书之子变成了一国太子，地位的陡变让他始料未及。  
但最令他感到意外的是庆帝和一众大臣的态度。  
“大梁近日社会安定，国力愈发强盛，未来恐将对庆国造成不小的威胁，为了庆国的将来，必须先发制人。”  
范闲不禁开始担忧萧平旌的安危，以长林王府的地位，如果庆国出兵攻打大梁，首当其冲的必定有长林王府。  
但庆帝的动作比他预想的还要快了一步，很快，就传来了大梁名将萧平章战死沙场的消息。  
范闲听到这个消息的时候面如死灰，当他瞒着所有人赶到长林王府时，满眼都是惨淡的白色。  
而当披麻戴孝、双眼通红的萧平旌站在他面前时，他所有的话全都被堵在了嗓子眼里。  
“平旌……”  
范闲喊出这两个字的时候声音都在颤抖。  
但萧平旌没有任何反应，他只是站在那里凝视着范闲，然后缓缓地开了口。  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
范闲愣住了。  
“你知道了为什么不告诉我？”  
萧平旌的声音变得嘶哑，还带着隐隐约约的哽咽。  
他的下一句话让范闲更加不知所措。  
“你走吧。”  
说完，萧平旌像是发狠般别过头，就要离开。  
“平旌！等一下！”范闲忍不住失声大喊。  
然而萧平旌回过头来的那一刻，他的心理防线崩溃了。  
萧平旌那双一向神采奕奕的眼中，此刻尽是凄凉和绝望，还有被死死地压抑住的，没有喷薄而出的怒意。  
他见过很多样子的萧平旌，自信的、高兴的、温柔的，但此刻却显得如此脆弱易折。  
范闲自知已经没有资本求得萧平旌的原谅，于是他转过了身。  
“……好，我走。”  
“还有，如果你想报仇，我不会还手。”  
范闲不知道的是，萧平旌深深地凝视了他离开的背影很久。  
自那之后，萧平旌没有再见过范闲。  
  
一年后，梁帝驾崩，年幼的太子继位，与此同时庆国大军趁大梁军心紊乱，一举攻破边防军的防线，直逼大梁帝都；长林军将领、年仅二十岁的少年将军萧平旌在军营中遇刺受伤，返回长林王府休养时不幸毒发昏迷。  
范闲原本听到萧平旌中毒的消息便坐立不安，在得知刺客是庆国的人之后，他忍不住将手里的信纸撕成了碎片。  
“天理何存啊！”范闲咬牙切齿。  
怒意过后是无尽的心凉与失望，他冷静下来，即刻就找到了费介那里。  
“什么？要我救萧家的二公子？”  
费介不禁怀疑自己的耳朵。  
“可是……”  
“我知道你在担心什么。”范闲冷笑一声，“你也许不在意一个敌国之人的死活，他死了，对庆国来说反而是件好事。可你不知道，他对我来说有多重要！”  
“我最后问你一遍，救，还是不救？”  
费介哑然，他不知道自己一向欣赏的弟子居然会对一个敌国将领如此在意。  
他终是不忍拒绝范闲的要求，长长地叹了口气，选择了妥协。  
三日后，范闲带着费介交给他的解药，偷偷地进了长林王府。  
按费介的说法，萧平旌中的霜骨之毒并不深，且时间也不长，只要服下解药，再自行运功疗伤，便能根除毒源。  
范闲伏在萧平旌的身旁，紧紧地握着他的手。  
恍然间，他想起了萧平旌给他讲过的那个故事，故事里的白鹤少年，也曾这样寸步不离地守候在羽皇的身边，等着他醒过来。  
范闲想到这里，轻轻地笑了，眼角犹带泪光。  
他执起萧平旌的手，摩挲着正在慢慢恢复温度的皮肤，吻了一下他的指尖。  
“没事的。”  
“我在呢。”  
他在萧平旌的耳边轻轻呢喃道。

数日后，庆国大军被逼退至境内。  
看到原本应该已经毒发身亡的萧平旌重新出现在军队中，庆帝大为震怒，下令处死那位被派去刺杀萧平旌的刺客。  
但同时站出来的还有范闲。  
“是我给他送去的解药。”  
他站在自己的父皇面前，轻描淡写地说道。  
庆帝闻言，拍案而起。  
“你知不知道你这么做已经背叛了庆国？”  
范闲没有丝毫退意：“我知道。”  
“我原本就欠他一条命，如今，也算是互不相欠了。”  
庆帝盯着他：“你不怕我以叛国之罪把你处以极刑么？”  
“我不怕。”  
范闲的脸上带着视死如归的神情，冷冷地笑了一声。  
“反正为了庆国，就算我是皇子，也不过是枚棋子。”  
他示意旁边的侍从递过来一把剑，凝视了庆帝一会儿，然后缓缓地把剑横在颈间。  
“无论该当何罪，我范闲一人承担。”  
“我的最后一个要求，便是在我死后，陛下能够撤回庆国大军，还大梁，还他一片安宁。”  
范闲说出这句话的时候，脑海里回想起的却是萧平旌醒来后的场景。  
那个时候的萧平旌，哑着嗓子问他。  
“为什么救我？”  
范闲不说话，他只是凑上去，吻了萧平旌的唇。  
那个吻似乎就已经带上了决绝的味道，是他和他的诀别。  
范闲的眼角淌下一滴泪，顺着下颚滴落在地，碎裂开来。  
剑锋在修长的脖颈上划出一道又长又深的血痕，漓漓鲜血染红了范闲的一袭白衣。  
气数将尽的弥留之际，范闲的视线模糊了。  
他的眼里，装不下那些人慌张的表情，耳边的所有声音也被他刻意忽视。  
这一次，你应该不会再恨我了吧。  
范闲微笑着，缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
只可惜，有一些话没能来得及对你说。  
此生有缘无分，只愿来生再相见了。  
永别了。  
平旌。


End file.
